digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Tenka Sentouki
Tenka, sometimes known by the affection nickname of Heat, but just call her Tenka since anybody else other than her Partner Digimon calling her that will simply enrage her. This can be troublesome if you only know of her name as Heat rather than her actual name, and by all means it will be painful. She used to live in Taro's old neighborhood when she was young, until Taro moved to the United States prior to Earth's destruction in 2013. Despite this, neither of the two ever knew each other, and because both had different interests back then, neither of them really came close to crossing paths; Taro was a Digimon fanatic, while she wasn't so much. In the present day, when she had an encounter with her Partner Digimon, named George, she had a brief battle with a rogue Leomon, which George was able to beat despite being a Rookie. Soon afterward, the Planet Busters that Okuwamon planted were set off, as both of them escaped into the Digital World. Tenka, while sad that Earth is now gone, feels living in the Digital World will be better for her since her old life was rather miserable compared to how she is now. Perhaps she and Taro will finally cross paths after only having briefly glanced at each other on their way through school hallways in the past? Her hands suffered from cuts caused by Leomon, and George helped by giving her special gauntlets which would not only heal them over time, but also give her the ability to fight more on her own. His gauntlets are capable of hitting opponents by a telepathic fist, which is how she helps charge her Digivice's abilities and commands since George doesn't prefer to fight most of the time, which often annoys her. At first glance, Tenka may appear to be a typical tsundere personality type, but this only comes from how she initially meets someone. In all honesty, despite what temper she does have, she's actually finding herself not contributing much to a conversation when there's others around. This is how Taro manages to approach her in a more calmer meeting than what they initially had, and Tenka reveals to be somewhat bothered by something, but doesn't want to admit it to Taro. Many years ago, she had actually taken notice of Taro a few times when they used to go to the same school, particularly noting him to be rather cute, much to her own embarrassment should anybody find that out. However, it appears Taro hardly even remembers who she is, as they hard hardly interacted face to face, so it was difficult for Tenka to approach Taro. On Valentine's Day, she had planned to buy Taro chocolates, but when she learned that he had moved away to the US, Tenka felt oddly heartbroken. Even Max Ryan, who she meets later on, couldn't compare to what connection she had felt herself gain towards Taro, and when Taro's motives are questioned by the group harshly, Tenka is almost scared that about what Taro has been doing, and runs off. After a traumatizing encounter with Taro, though, she only ends up making Taro's life miserable by having Taro can a permanent scar on his chest. When she fully realizes how much she's unintentionally hurt her own friends more than anything, she breaks down in tears after a painful lose with George nearly being reduced to a Digi-Egg. Almost as quickly, Tenka's realization is that she wants to stop the team from feeling pain because of her, and Tenka's determination to turn the tide of battle allows George to digivolve to Ultimate. Once she recovers from the incident with Taro, Taro reveals that he hasn't been feeling himself all because of some ancient Digimon forcing Taro to act aggressively than he had wanted to. Once they both calm down, Tenka puts all of her trust into Taro, which quickly turns into an intimate relationship between the two.